Trusses are often used in stage lighting applications to hold stage lights and other items as supports relative to the stage, e.g., above the stage level as supported from a supporting beam above a stage or other object of lighting. Two pieces of truss may be connected together to form longer overall trusses.
A truss hinge is described in our copending application Ser. No. 13/098,410, filed Apr. 30, 2011, the entire contents of which are herewith incorporated by reference.